epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Minipop56/Epic Rap Battles of Nerdiness: Ep. 4- Pierre de Fermat vs Andrew Wiles/Rap Meanings
Pierre de Fermat: I'm the original! You're just a wannabe me- nothing new! (Andrew Wiles' mathematical career was completely based on proving Pierre de Fermat's famous Fermat's Last Theorem. Since he was 10 he wanted to prove it.) You're an imbecile who needed seven years for one proof! (It took Wiles seven years to prove the theorem.) Well, I read it, but I bet billions of experts were confused! (Very few people understood Wiles' proof and the magnitude of his discovery. His discovery was around 4 centuries after Fermat's original publishing of the "conjecture" as we shall call it, for his proof was never discovered.) It's deformed, just like that ring you had to use! (Andrew Wiles' 200 page proof involved the use of a deformation ring. Obviously, the ring in question was not actually deformed, *canned laughter* but it is a type of ring used in mathematics named the deformation ring. Wiles had to use this for his initial approach was not working, so he turned to another approach which included deformation and Hecke rings.) I'm the father of tangents! Your proof keeps going off on tangents! (This is a pun concerning tangents in mathematics and the English word "tangent" which means "random subject", if one were to accept that generalised definition. Wiles' proof contains many theories from mathematics and thus, the proof keeps going off on tangents.) You're as small as the numbers used in my calculus- just imagine! (Pierre de Fermat studied infinitesimal calculus, which is calculus with very small numbers, hence the name.) My little theorem says that I'm more important than you! A's just Pierre's coprime! You're nothing, Andrew! ' ''(Pierre de Fermat's Little Theorem uses two variables- a and p. A is Wiles' first initial and P is Fermat's first initial. In the theorem, a is p's coprime) '''Let Huygens and me enlighten you about the things I've done! (Fermat's principle involved the principle behind mirrors. It wa built on top of one of Huygen's principles. This is a pun, seeing as it talked about how mirrors reflected light, which can enlighten people.) I've a book of many theorems, while your one proof is one! After all the other proofs, yours is like the aftermath! (After'math'? Anyone?) Your skinny *ss is about to be kicked by this master's wrath! (Andrew Wiles was considerably skinny compared to Pierre de Fermat who was rather fat.) Andrew Wiles: Why don't you go and feed the cat? 'Cause you're good at that! (In Fermat's book, Fermat constantly said "I could prove this, but I need to go feed the cat." or things like that.) Just like Gauss, I believe you're a liar! I smell a rat! (Carl Gauss didn't believe that Fermat had actually conjured up his proofs for his theorems and doubted the authenticity of his claim, due to his limited resources.) But if that margin had been as large as you are, I could have fit my 200 page proof in there by far! (This is saying that Fermat is fat.) What you pioneered has turned against you! Because there's An a hundred per cent chance you're gonna lose this, Pierre! (Fermat pioneered the concept of probability, which involves percentages and Wiles is saying that he will definitely win.) Because you just left your work for other mathematicians to do! (Fermat made lots of theorems, but made no proofs for any of them. Later, mathematicians helped prove his theorems.) You stole credit; Lagrane and Nathanson let you pop their balloon! (Lagrane and Nathanson are not too known for helping prove Fermat's polygonal number theorem, even though Fermat did none of the work.) You're still living in the past, with the thoughts of the Greeks! You'll never win this battle using your obsolete ancient techniques! Hecke, I'm betting you actually didn't discover stuff anyway! (Reference to the Hecke ring used in Wiles' proof.) Taniyama Shimura! I'm about to beat you! Get ready, mate! (The Taniyama Shimura conjecture is related to Fermat's Last Theorem and Wiles used it to help prove Fermat's Last Theorem.) Pierre de Fermat: Why don't you get lost in the whirlpool of my golden spiral? (Fermat had a golden spiral. It was a very advanced mathematical concept.) You'll lose yourself in its intricacy and you'll be in peril! I'm so epic and advanced that my cubic isn't even a cube! (The Fermat cubic is not a cube, but rather an equation.) While you're so stupid that you made errors with your proof! ' ''(The first times Wiles showed his proof to the world, there were found to be errors. It was indeed embarrassing.) '''The only reason that you could amount to crap was because You used techniques made by others- you just ripped them off! (A lot of the statements from Wiles' proof were from other people's theorems or proofs. Without these, Wiles would never have reached his goal.) I'll divide you into pieces with my efficient factorisation, b*tch! (Fermat had a factorisation method. Factorisation is the division of a number into different factors. Fermat's factorisation is very efficient and famous.) You may have a lot of money, but with talent and skill I'm rich! (Wiles was rich because of his proof.) ' Andrew Wiles:' I changed the world! I solved the hardest problem, you twit! (Fermat's Last Theorem is listed as one of the world's hardest problems. Andrew Wiles solved it.) No thanks to you! You created it and didn't even solve it! (I think this is self-explanatory.) '' '''You've made more excuses for proofs than a mathematician could count!' (In Fermat's book, Fermat constantly said "I could prove this, but I need to go feed the cat." or "I could prove this, but the proof is too big." And mathematicians study maths, and thus they can count. Haha.) You're sucking up to Pascal to get his triangle in your mouth! (Wiles is referring to Pascal's triangle (a very famous pattern in mathematics) which also refers to his d*ck. Fermat was very good friends with Pascal. Very.) Category:Blog posts